The invention relates to an improved strand fabricating machine.
More specifically, the invention relates to an improved mechanism for timing strand movement relative to rotation of spool holders or carriers for strand supply spools or bobbins being rotated in opposite directions by the drive mechanism of a braiding machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,672, 8/1985, Bull et al, Apparatus For Mounting Components For Rotation Of Carriers For Strand Supply Bobbins And For Timing Strand Movement Relative To Rotation, discloses that "[a]nother problem existent with prior art braiding machines . . . carrying a set or series of spools or bobbins, has been providing for selective adjustment of the timing of movement of strand material from a set of rear or lower bobbins, along the central axis of the braiding machine, relative to contra-rotation of a set of front or upper bobbin carriers. The passage of the rear strands between any two carriers for the front bobbins, must occur within the dimensions of a relatively small `window`. The timing of rear strand passage through the `window` between the contra-rotating front bobbin carriers should be adjustable. An efficient braiding machine should be able to run with strand materials of varied composition or different outer diameters. A limited timing adjustment will optimize the operating conditions for any one particular form of strand material."
Until the invention disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,672, the "[p]rior art braiding machines known to the inventors have had no easy means of changing timing between rear strand movement and the position of a passing front strand carrier. Timing changes have required disassembly of portions of the braiding machine and reassembly in different positions. Also, timing could never be changed while the braiding machine was operating."
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,672, the solution to the timing change problem is provided by an arcuately adjustable means projecting into a frame stanchion medial lattice opening for the support of the rear end of a drive torque tube carrying a control element (328). As generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,672, a "[c]ontrol element 328, positioned around the central axis stationary shaft 123 and behind the rear side of the first table 121 for carrying and positioning a cam track (329) radially inwardly of the rear carriers 20R, is adjustably rotated for use with a set of mechanisms (326) for guiding strands from bobbins on the rear carriers 20R through an arc segment relative to the central axis of the braiding machine 120, over and around moving strands from bobbins on the front carriers 20F . . . "
As further described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,672, "[t]he mounting assembly 125 further has an arcuately adjustable means projecting into the frame stanchion medial lattice opening 135 for support of the rearwardly projecting end or base 139 of the drive torque tube 136 and to adjustably position the control element 328 radially of the central axis stationary shaft 123 for timing movement of strands from a set of rear carriers 20R along the central axis of the braiding machine 120 relative to contra-rotation of the moving strands from a set of front carriers 20F.
As shown, a pitman hanger indicated at 140 interconnects the stationary shaft end 130 and the drive torque tube end 139. The upper end of a pitman hanger 140 has a tightenable clamp ring 141 for securely engaging the shaft end 130. The medial portion of a pitman hanger 140 has a tightenable clamp yoke 142 for securely engaging the tube end 139. The lower end of a pitman hanger 140 has a downwardly projecting lever 143. The pitman hanger lever 143 is selectively engaged for limited adjustable arcuate movement around the central axis of the braiding machine 120 by an adjustment means on the frame stanchion shelf flange 134. As shown, the adjustment means for the pitman hanger lever 143 may be opposed adjustment bolts 144 carried by opposed bolt mounting flanges 145 mounted on the frame stanchion shelf flange 134."
The inventor has recently become involved in a redesign and improvement of a yarn braiding machine of the design and construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,117, 9/1973, DeYoung. This earlier braiding machine has a set of deflector cam plates with contoured edge surfaces to guide movement of strands from a set of outer spools relative to, over and under, moving strands from a set of inner spools. In this earlier machine, timing changes were made only by disassembly and reassembly of various components.
The inventor has now found that it is possible to provide for the braiding machine of U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,117 a mechanism for timing movement of strands from outer spool holders relative to rotation of inner spool holders, which is precise and effective and which does not require disassembly and reassembly of various components.
The inventor has further found that the braiding machine of U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,672, can be provided with a mechanism for timing movement of strands from rear bobbin carriers relative to rotation from bobbin carriers which is even more precise and effective than before.
The inventor has further found that the braiding machine of U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,117 may be provided with an improved drive mechanism for rotating a set of outer spool holders in one circular direction, and, through a set of planet gears driven by a stationary sun gear, rotate a set of inner spool holders in the opposite direction.